The Proposal
by queenofparkinglots
Summary: Established Rizzles. A quick glimpse at Jane and Maura's life together. Just happy fluff.


Hey, this is my first Rizzoli and Isles story. It is just a short one about Jane proposing to Maura. I took some lines from the show and incorporated them. Sorry if I butchered them ha, ha. I hope you guys like it.

/

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?" Jane came into her girlfriend's house with the compliant already spilling from her mouth. She nudged the door shut with her foot, as her hands were full of groceries.

"Hello Jane." Maura looked up from the vegetables she was sautéing, ignoring her question. She knew that despite the annoyance in the detective's tone there was no real anger behind her words. Now if Jane had come in silent, then she knew something was very wrong. A quiet Jane Rizzoli was a ticking time bomb. Maura still struggled with social cues and the intricacies of the human condition but she was definitely getting a handle on understanding Jane. She smiled, a little proud of herself, "Did you pick up Bass's cactus pads?"

"Yes, I picked up the turtle's $1,000 breakfast." Jane rolled her eyes while setting down the paper bags then properly greeting Maura with a kiss. She began her task of putting away the food items in their designated spots.

"Honestly, Jane. It is only 2 for $8." Maura shook her head at the brunette's exaggeration.

"And I got him some British Strawberries." Jane pulled out the carton holding the bright fruit and tucked them in the refrigerator for later.

"Oh Jane," Maura turned to her. The blonde pressed a hand over her heart; her face decorated with a warm smile.

"What?" Jane opened a beer that she had just bought.

"That is so sweet." Maura concluded. Jane waved off her expression as she refused to acknowledge that she had developed a soft spot for the shelled reptile and she would never admit that she did not mind shopping at Maura's fancy organic market to purchase his favorite snacks. It could not be helped that they happen to have the best cannolis in town. Second to her mother's of course.

"None of that." Jane implored, "Now come here and let me see you. I kept missing you today."

Maura set down her spatula as she let Jane pull her into her arms, happy to comply with the request. The day had been long and hard with Jane out of the precinct most trying to track down a lead while Maura was stuck inside her morgue doing tedious paper work. They had even missed lunch together because Maura had a meeting that had run over.

Maura let her hands run up Jane's arms to the base of her neck. She gently massaged underneath her hair, the way she knew Jane liked, "I missed you today as well."

Maura watched satisfied as Jane's eyes shut with contentment. She let her forehead rest against Maura's, relishing in the closeness, "Babe, if you keep doing that I will fall asleep right here."

"You are exhausted." Maura observed. She left out the medical symptoms that indicated Jane's state of being but they still buzzed in her head waiting to be issued out.

"I just need a minute." Jane mumbled, tightening her hold on the doctor's waist. Jane drank in the comfort that was Maura. She was the person lost in the desert and the blonde was her oasis. Whenever things got to be too much for her to bear, she could always rely on Maura to be there, to support her. It was the same for Maura as well.

To the outside observer, watching these interactions was fascinating. The women were drawn to one another like magnets. If they were feeling morose or looking a little worn, all it took was a few moments with their significant other for the mood to dissipate. Jane would get the glow back to her skin and Maura's eyes would brighten once again. It was like through their contact, they derived some unseen energy. Upon their departures, a small, clandestine smile would grace their lips, as if they had just told each other the secret to the universe.

Maura could already feel Jane strengthening. The taller woman's spine lengthened and she became sturdier under her touch. Maura smiled and dipped her head so she could place a few tender kisses on Jane's neck. The detective let out a moan, "If you keep going that, we will be doing more than just eating in the kitchen."

"Jane, we don't eat in the kitchen. That is why I have a dining table." Maura corrected.

"Maura…"

"I made your favorite stir fry." Maura efficiently changed the subject. She regrettably disengaged from her girlfriend to add the vegetables into a pan with chicken.

"It smells delicious." Jane pressed a kiss to her cheek then went to go lean against the island with her beer. "You know we could eat in the living room."

Jane said hopefully. Maura shook her head not bothering to look at her girlfriend's puppy dog expression, "No Jane. The living room is for living. The dining room is for dining."

"But Maura the game…"

"There is always a game. I just want to have a nice, quiet dinner with my girlfriend at a table." Maura shot the detective her own pout, one she new that Jane could not resist.

"Aw, babe, not with the face." Jane groaned, "Alright, the table it is."

Maura hid her victorious smirk by pulling plates from the cupboard to serve the food. She artfully piled on the food and the two women went and sat at the table to enjoy their meal. The conversation was light as they caught up with each other from the day while carefully trying to avoid the topic of work, not wanting to taint their safe space with shoptalk.

"Dinner was really great Maur." Jane leaned back in her chair as she pushed her clean plate away from her a little bit.

"Thank you." Maura daintily dabbed at her lips with her linen napkin, "You know Angela has offered to give me lessons in her Italian cuisine. She says there are some family recipes I should know."

"Ma?" Jane raised an eyebrow, "Ma is going to teach you the secret family recipes?"

"I believe that is what she was indicating."

"Ma will not even teach them to me!" Jane said indignantly.

"Jane, when have you ever shown interest in the kitchen?" Maura ticked her head curiously at her.

"That is besides the point."

Maura smiled, "I think it is nice of Angela to offer. She has always ensured that I feel welcome in your family."

"Yeah, you are the daughter she never had." Jane chuckled ruefully.

"Actually, I think it may be a ploy to try and bribe me to expedite the appearance of her grandchildren. She kept mentioning that I could teach my kids one day." Maura sipped her wine.

"Jesus, when is that woman going to stop?" Jane rubbed the back of her neck.

"Her heart is in the right place Jane."

"Well her nose is in the wrong one." Jane insisted. Maura genuinely laughed in the way that made the brunette heart's flutter. She made a move for Jane's plate but the detective grabbed it before she could. She then snatched Maura's and stood to make her way to the kitchen.

"Jane, you don't have to-" The blonde began to protest.

"You made dinner. I can clean up." Jane said as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"You had a long day-"

"So have you Maura. Go sit on the couch and watch something."

Maura could see it was pointless to protest so she floated across the room to give Jane a thankful kiss then walked back out to the living room. Jane was still grinning like a fool when she heard the television click on. Jane set about washing the few dishes and it suddenly occurred to her how perfect her life had become. She was wrist-deep in suds but completely happy to be doing so. It soothed her to know that Maura was just in the other room, saying something about how grossly inaccurate the reenactors' costumes were on the History channel. She liked that she could hear Bass bumping into something around the house. She felt at home here.

The lanky woman's mind wandered to the little box that still hung heavily in the pocket of her blazer. She could envision it in her minds eye. The ring it contained was perfect, she was sure. And if she was honest with herself, she was almost certain Maura would say yes. The detective had been carrying it around for months but she had yet to work up the courage to present it to her girlfriend. Jane had thought of every grand gesture she could think of but none of them seemed right. Maybe she just needed to take the plunge.

Jane quickly finished up and even took out the trash that was starting to get full. She made her way to the living room with a glass of wine for Maura and a beer for herself. Jane smirked when she saw Maura had changed the channel to the game having finally been fed up with the historical inaccuracies.

"Thank you baby." Maura accepted the beverage and set white wine down on the coffee table, on a coaster of course. As the brunette sat down Maura instantly cuddled up into Jane's side without a word. Jane looked down at the perfect woman whose head rested on her shoulder. Jane ran her fingers down the silky skin of her arm, the game completely forgotten about. Jane felt her love bubbling over.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything Jane." Maura said not thinking anything of it. Jane opened her mouth but instantly her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"Really?" Jane whined as Maura's began to ring on the end table.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

They both answered their phones shortly.

"Alright. Secure the scene. I am coming in.''

"I will be right there."

'Looks like we got a body." Jane sighed snapping her phone shut.

Maura nodded, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Later." Jane said evasively, "Let's take care of this first."

Maura did not pressure Jane for more as she sensed her frustration. Jane grabbed her blazer and Maura slipped on her Burberry trench coat to head out into the evening. Jane drove them to the location that was a little park not far from the station.

"Rizzoli. Victor 8-2-5." Jane said to the patrolman on guard while Maura flashed her medical examiner credentials. He held up the crime tape so they could duck under and view the body. Frost was already there, scribbling notes.

"What to we got?" Jane took the gloves he offered her. Maura pulled on her own from her bag.

"White male. 40-50. GSW to the abdomen." He listed the information. Maura knelt down next to the body with practiced easy in her high heels and designer dress. Jane knelt with her. The brunette patted at his jacket pocket feeling a wallet. She pulled it out and looked at the license.

"Tate Donovan." Jane read, "Think he is in connection with the Donovan gang?"

"Possibly." Frost took the wallet to put in an evidence bag, "I will run his name for priors or see if I can find any affiliations."

"You got time of death Maur?"

"Liver temperature indicates he died roughly 3 or 4 hours ago." Their eyes met for a moment and Jane was flooded with the same love as before as she got that feeling of belonging when she looked at Maura. Her girlfriend was beautiful in the night-lights, her honey hair falling in perfect curls, her face slightly pinched with concentration, but her eyes were soft with pity for the fallen man as she surveyed him. Jane could not stop the sentence that slipped out of her lips.

"Maura, will you marry me?"

Maura's head snapped up in surprise at the unexpected question, "What?"

"Maura, this is how I want to spend the rest of my life, with you right next to me. Whether we are at work or a home arguing about where to eat dinner. You are what makes it okay. You take my mundane life and make it wonderful and perfect, just by being you. So Maura Isles, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Maura could only gape at Jane in shock. Jane shoved her hand in her pocket and fumbled around for the little black box, "Oh and here. I got you this."

The brunette flipped it open to reveal a flawless ring, which she hoped would make up for her clumsy delivery. The classically square cut diamond in the center was flanked by two smaller pieces of emerald that seemed to match the flecks in Maura's eyes. The silver band was tasteful and matched Maura's aesthetics. The medical examiner gasped as she was slowly regaining her wits about her.

"Oh Jane." Maura whispered. Her name falling from Maura's lips never failed to send shivers down her spine. If she could just listen to the way her girlfriend said her name for the rest of her life, then she would be happy. The blonde had a way of making it sound rich and exotic. It thrilled her.

"So what do you say?" Jane was beginning to get anxious.

Maura developed a small, teasing smile, "Did you just propose to me over a dead body?"

Jane returned the smile and asked half seriously, "When else am I suppose to do it?'

Maura laughed. Jane's heart fluttered.

"Of course I will marry you Detective."

Jane's smile nearly split her face in two, "I love you Dr. Isles.

"I love you too Jane." Maura purred before they both quietly slipped back into work.

/

Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
